fighting lessons
by lovinggirl1
Summary: when bella needs to learn how to fight and edward refuses to help, emmett volunteers. one shot story but could be turned into more! its my first story and lemon! please r & r


Emmett and Bella

Bella pov

I needed to learn. And Edward refused to help. I had to learn to fight. I knew my strength was unmeasurable being a newborn and I had so little time to protect the ones I love.

"ask Emmett" he said, looking away from me. I hated to see that look in his eyes but he refused.

We walked in to the house and I saw Emmett sitting on the couch. I turned to him and he looked at me with that glint in his eyes, the "oh yes its on" look . "I have been wanting some payback"

"what? Cant handle a little competion?" I ask

He follows me outside and I can feel the excitement of the fight in him. I could also hear the growl from Edward in the house, and to help ease Edwards pain, I asked Emmett if we could go a bit farther out.

When we were clear away from the house I turn and spring on him. I flew through the air with grace, surprising myself but Emmett caught sight too quick and and he braced himself for the attack

" you have to be quicker than that little sis" he chuckled" im still the toughest here and don't think im going to go easy on you"

"god, he can be so damn cocky" I thought to myself. " I turn to him and smile, " you used to be the toughest and now look, a little girl can beat you up" I started laughing.

His grin faltered a bit but went back to flawless in less than a second. He lifts his hand up and calls me over to him with his finger. " try it again sis" and I saw that look.

I lower myself into a crouch and watch him do the same. I bare my teeth and I can feel the growl grow in my chest. He just looks straight at me with that smile. I smiled back with a wink and he lunges at me with speed and determination and we collide with an ear shattering sound. Each of us trying to get the upper hand, we start wrestling, clawing and snapping trying to get the winning position. I finally manage to get that brief second of space and I take full advantage,and pulling myself to his back, I put my mouth to his neck. "gotcha ya" and I roll my head back and laugh.

He curses under his breath and I laugh some more. " and I wasn't even really trying" I said

He grabs me and pulls me off his back but he doesn't let me go. He holds me there for a few seconds and I start to fully realize just how big Emmett is. His arms were finely muscled and defined, the strength radiating from them as he holds me. As I put my hands on his chest to push myself away, I feel just how broad and muscular it is and I turn away. "let me go" I ask him. He looks me dead in the eyes , "no".

"what?" I said. The shock on my face glowing like a neon sign

" I said no" and he gave me a smile I had never seen before. It was not the arrogant smile I was used to. This was a devious smile and it shot a wave of a panic through my body. Panic and… pleasure… something I had only felt for Edward. I could have jumped out of his arms, easily, but I looked back at him and I couldn't do anything.

" now that I have you alone, I have a chance to do something that I've always wanted to do" still that smile on his face.

" Emmett, let me go" it was barely a whisper

He laughed, and his grip got tighter, holding me closer to him than I have ever been before. "has he always been this big!" I thought to myself, now feeling a wave of heat building slowly in my stomach. If I could still blush, I would be red as an apple.

"Bella, I've been watching you a long time." I blinked " and now that we are on the same playing field, I can finally do this"

He put his lips on mine with such force it took me breath away. When I inhaled, I breathed him in. It filled my head with nothing but him. Smells and flavors I had never noticed, and I went to push him away from me but instead, I took my hands from his chest and put them in his hair. Grabbing as much as I could hold, running and twisting it through with my fingers, I pulled him even closer and harder to my lips, the force in which he kissed me was mind shattering, Edward was never this forceful with me even after I was changed. This was different, this was a raw power that clung to me and threatened to pull me apart.

He pulls away from me and laughs a big hearty laugh, " don't worry bella, you don't have to be timid with me, give me your best shot" and with that, I pull myself from him completely jumping several yards away and I looked at him, really looked at him. In those few seconds, I take in as much as I can, looking at how his clothes mold around his body, his body mass at least three times larger than me and at least a foot taller than me, solid and sculpted, and his face, almost childish with his dimples and curly brown hair. I look into his eyes and I see the lust building up and that smile… devious and hungry… for me.

He lunges for me in the brief second I had given him, and I am on the ground with him on top. He's pinned my hands above my head straddling me and he has nothing but raw lust in his eyes. I tried to get up but I couldn't, I really couldn't. he was exerting more force than I have ever felt from him and I felt for the first time what raw power he actually had. My mind was locked on this moment with him, totally restrained and having lost all control. I didn't think of Edward, I didn't think of Rosalie and I finally gave in to the passion building in me.

I look back at him, straight to his eyes and I didn't have to say anything. He forced his lips on mine and shoved his tongue in my mouth, feeling and exploring and I do the same. I couldn't get enough of it. The wetness soaking my panties, I push myself up against him and I feel his cock, big and hard bulging from his pants. " Bella" he moans against my mouth, " I have wanted you for so long " he puts both of my wrists in one of hands and the other one starts feeling my body. Sliding down my arms, going under my shirt, moving across my breasts, and I moan when he does this but he doesn't stop. He feels his way around my stomach and hips and is grazing his fingers along the rim of my jeans. I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled away from his lips, " Emmett, please!!" I practically yelled at him and he laughed. " yes…"

He was enjoying this too much, my impatience and lust. " what can I do for you?" I wanted to slap that smirk off his face

He laughed when I growled at him. His hands were moving over my body so forcefully that I snapped at him, I managed to break one of my hands free and I ripped his shirt right down the middle. I wanted to see his naked body, I wanted him to do so much more to me…

He gets up off me slightly and grabs my shirt to lift it over my head. He did this so gently it took me by surprise. He continued removing my clothes slowly and after each piece was removed, he would look me over, almost studying every curve and line of my body.. He took the rest of his shirt off and then he took off his pants. I watched him as he did this, getting a better look at his body. The gentleness ended as soon as we were both naked.

He grabbed me by my waist and shoved my back to his chest. Biting and kissing my neck, I place my hands around his neck while grinding myself against him. The feel of his body against me was the most exhilarating pleasure I had ever imagined. He puts his mouth to my ear and whispers, " Bella, I want to fuck you" . I shuddered against him " I want to make you come , I want to watch your face when I fill you and I want you to remember after this," I held my breath, " that I am the one who always wins"

I

. Emmett pov

I felt he her body practically melt against me. I took every ounce of my being not to fuck her right there. Oh I'm going to fuck her, but she needed to learn to let herself go. I had heard her and Edward having sex, or making love, whatever you want to call it, but I knew she wanted more. Bella always wanted more. She kept trying to remind him she was no longer breakable but Edward didn't or couldn't give her fully what she wanted. He still treats her like she's a doll.

But I wouldn't

I threw her on the ground and she didn't try to get up. I could smell her arousal and my mouthed watered. I went between her legs and forced her them open to get a better view. "absolutely beautiful" I whispered and I just dove right in. she gasped and moaned, letting me know that she liked it. I grabbed her thighs and held her down, she was bucking like crazy. She grabs my hair and pushes me even farther in. I lick at her fold and, pushing my tongue in and out of her with her juices flowing steadily now into my mouth. I was not gentle but any means. I nipped at her lips, circled her clit over and over but when I felt her climax coming I stopped. She didn't appreciate very much.

" don't stop!!" she yelled at me " please! I want you! " I put my finger to her mouth and I look her in her brown eyes and I laugh.

" I know you want this, and I'm going to give it to you, but first, I want you to beg. I want you to tell me what you want , I want to hear you say it" god I'm evil

" I want you to fuck me Emmett, please" in barely a whisper

"what was that babe, I couldn't hear you"

she looked me straight into my eyes and growls. " I want you to fuck me Emmett!!"

I couldn't hold out any longer. I grab her by the waist again and flip her to her stomach. I grab her hips and force her ass in the air and I plunge into her. Oh god the feeling!! She was warm, wet and eager and I thrust into her with no amount of caution of concern.

" oh my god Emmett!! Please , harder and faster!" She yelled

I had to oblige.

She moved her hips wildly up and down my cock. Her moans and screams could no longer be held back , and I wanted to hear them. The sound of her cries and moans sent shivers to every part of me. I couldn't see or hear, feel or taste anything but her, and I didn't want anything else than this. She really was the minx every guy wanted her to be. And Edward, lucky bastard, had this every day. If only he would get over himself and learn about what he truly had.

But I had her now and I would let her be who she really was. I wanted it and I wanted it all.

" more" she said biting her lower lip.

I pulled away from her, "NO!" she cried .

I chuckled. I picked her up and pulled her to me. And placed her pussy right over my cock and slid her down. I made a groan of my own. She put her lips to mine kissing me roughly. I couldn't take anymore.

" do it Bella, come for me now"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and grinding and moving her hips against me, she rode me until I felt her muscles flexed and constrict around my cock. She was shaking all over and I let her ride her wave of pleasure. But I wasn't finished with her yet. I kept thrusting in her wanting my own release, and she immediately started riding me again.

" Emmett"

And that's all it took. I came and filled her.

Bella pov

Oh my god

He pulled away from me and went to put what was left of his clothes back on. I stood there for a minute trying to get my head back in order with all the thoughts of what just happened. I went to my clothes and put them on as well.

I look over to him and he is staring at me with that cocky smile again.

" what?" I asked

" nothing" he smirked at me.

I walked right up to him and punched him in the face. " payback is a bitch" I laughed and started walking back to the house with him following behind me.

I turn to look at him and he has that cocky smile on his face again

" bring it little sis"

I smiled

**i have just started to read fanfiction and fell in love with it. in the few stories i have read, i had yet to read one of emmett and bella. i though it would be kinda fun to make a story from it. **

**i am new to writing any idea i have had and i m really excited about it. i would love to hear any reviews to help with fuure writings**


End file.
